Papa Zola
by Kybab
Summary: Papa Zola—Sebuah keseharian seorang guru di kelasnya tercinta.


Papa Zola

Story © Janky Febrika Arudina

Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

No profit commercial taken.

Intro: Halo yuhu, Ini hanya Fanfiksi random saya. Genre Humor kali ya(saya ngerandom banget sampai-sampai bingung sama genre). Banyak keOOCan—terutama untuk karakter Papa Zola—terkandung di dalam Fanfiksi ini. Dan juga, bagi para pelajar, jangan sekali-kali meniru kelakuan murid-murid di kelas VIIIE. Merugikan bagi semua pihak :(( Kalau guru kalian marah, terus kalian dilaporin ke ruang BK, lalu kalian bilang terinspirasi dari Fanfiksi saya, kan nanti saya yang disetrap sama guru kalian. Saya lelah kena damprat guru terus—hayati sakit bang.(Bentar, ini intro-nya melenceng banget.)

Yah, intinya…. selamat membaca.

.

.

.

.

.

Papa Zola, usia 27 tahun, pria bujangan yang berprofesi sebagai Guru Fisika di SMP Rintis Jaya, sedang stress berat.

Diatas mejanya, ada setumpuk kertas jawaban ulangan yang sedang dikoreksi. Tertanda kelas VIIIE di kolom kelas kertas jawaban tersebut. Kelas VIIIE adalah kelas unggulan di SMP tersebut, dan Papa Zola adalah wali kelasnya. Sebagai kelas unggulan, tentu penghuninya bukan orang sembarangan. Kelas itu hanya diisi oleh 16 murid. Mereka adalah siswa-siswi berprestasi yang dapat membuat siapa pun tercengang. Termasuk Papa Zola.

Papa Zola tercengang bukan karena prestasi luar biasa yang berhasil diraih oleh anak didiknya itu. Tetapi karena sikap mereka yang—demi Tuhan!—diluar ekspektasi imej murid teladan.

Mereka itu seenaknya, gak mau dengerin pelajaran Papa Zola, gak ngerjain PR yang Papa Zola berikan, bahkan ada beberapa yang melawan ketika Papa Zola tegur. ("Ih, Pak Zola ngomel mulu! Pantesan Jones!"—sampai sekarang Papa Zola gak ngerti apa relasi antara ngomel dan jones.)

Sudah beberapa kali ia mengadukan kelakuan murid-muridnya itu ke guru BK. Tapi laporannya hanya dianggap bualan semata. Alasannya, para murid di kelas VIIIE dikenal sebagai murid-murid sopan nan berbudi luhur. Tak pernah ada keluhan dari para guru—kecuali Papa Zola—tentang kelas tersebut. Mereka itu anak baik-baik, titik.

Makanya Bu Computer(namanya lucu ya, mungkin dulu ibunya ngidam makan komputer), selaku guru BK, tak mempercayai pengakuan Papa Zola. Apalagi tak ada bukti yang memperkuat laporan tersebut. Jadilah, laporan Papa Zola hanya dianggap sebagai angin numpang lewat.

Papa Zola sempat syok mengetahui dirinya—yang bernotabene guru teladan—dihiraukan begitu saja. Maka ia pun membuat survey kepada para guru. "Menurut anda, kelas VIIIE itu baik atau nggak?"—Dan jawabannya membuat Papa Zola merenung. Delapan dari sepuluh orang menjawab baik, sisanya menjawab biasa aja.

Intinya, para muridnya cuma berlaku kampret terhadap dirinya. Cuma kepadanya. KENAPA CUMA DIA?!

Papa Zola tak habis pikir. Perasaan dia tidak salah mendidik mereka. Apa dia pernah berbuat sesuatu yang tidak mengenankan hingga mereka menaruh dendam kesumat? Kayaknya enggak deh, Papa Zola kan guru teladan nan ganteng(Masih sempet-sempetnya narsis ya, pak.). Gak mungkin bikin orang dendam.

Mungkin Papa Zola akan memanggil Detektif Canon untuk mengungkap motif dibalik tingkah mereka—Tapi gak jadi, mengingat yang bersangkutan Cuma tokoh fiksi belaka.

Kembali ke tumpukan kertas ulangan. Papa Zola tak henti-hentinya menggerutu ketika menggoreskan pena membentuk tanda silang diatas kertas-kertas tersebut. Demi apa—! Jawabannya banyak yang ngaco, bahkan di soal-soal tergampang sekalipun.

 _36\. Sebutkan contoh-contoh usaha negative!_

 _Usaha negative itu pas pedekate sama gebetan, terus kena NTR. Kecengan tak dapat diraih, ngenes tak dapat ditolak. Jadi jones abadi deh. Kayak Pak Zola._

INI APAAN COBAAAAA—?! NGAJAK TAWURAN?!

Oke, Papa Zola emang masih sendiri. Papa Zola emang demen sama Bu Zila si guru seni. Papa Zola emang udah berusaha untuk mendekati. Papa Zola emang niat mau ngelamar si pujaan hati. Dan Papa Zola emang baru ketikung sama si guru magang kerdil tak tahu diri. (Sebuah undangan sederhana tergeletak hampa diatas mejanya, disana tertulis 'Pernikahan Adudu & Zila'.)

Papa Zola emang lagi patah hati.

Makanya, tolong—JANGAN DIUNGKIT-UNGKIT LAGI, DASAR MURID TAK BERHATI!

Emosi Papa Zola lepas tak terkendali. Meja tak berdosa akhirnya ia sasari. Dengan segenap kekesalan hati, Papa Zola pun menghantam meja menggunakan kaki.

Keras. Banget. Si Meja yang jadi korban penganiyaan pun bergetar hebat membuat benda-benda diatasnya terguncang. Bahkan sebuah buku ensiklopedia—dengan ketebalan sekitar 2000 halaman—yang kebetulan ada dipinggir meja sampai terjatuh akibat guncangan tersebut. Naas, tempat mendaratnya benar-benar tidak mengenakkan. Buku tersebut jatuh tepat diatas kaki kiri Papa Zola. Benar-benar tepat.

"ASDFGHJKL—! SAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Dan sebuah teriakan tak manusiawi menggelegar dari ruang guru.

.

.

.

.

Sehari setelah insiden maut diatas, Papa Zola kembali hadir ke sekolah dengan balutan perban dikaki akibat keseleo parah yang dialaminya. Yuck. Papa Zola benar-benar mengutuki buku ensiklopedia itu. Kondisinya saat ini benar-benar membuatnya bête.

Ketika berjalan, ia tak bisa lagi menapakkan kaki dengan gagah penuh wibawa seperti biasanya. Jalannya sekarang terpincang-pincang. Udah kayak pengemis gadungan yang biasa berkeliaran meminta belas kasihan. Ha ha. Nggak lucu—beneran.

Jalannya yang mengerikan ini lah yang membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian satu sekolah. Ada yang memandangnya iba, ada yang terkekeh geli, ada pula makhluk—kerdil—tak tahu diri yang sok ramah padanya.

"Pagi, pak. Kaki bapak diperban ya?"

Nggak. Kaki gue di meni-pedi.—Papa Zola berusaha sekuat tenaga agar kalimat tersebut tak meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. Sebagai guru teladan(dan ganteng) ia harus tetap menjaga kesopanan dalam berbicara.

"Iya. Kaki saya terkilir kemarin." Jawab Papa Zola disertai senyum (yang menurut pendapatnya) kece.

Adudu hanya mangut-mangut. "Yaudah, Pak. Saya duluan ya. Semoga kakinya cepat sembuh."

Setelah pamit dengan sedikit membungkuk, Adudu kemudian melengos pergi meninggalkan Papa Zola yang masih bengong.

Hah—?

Apa-apaan si Adudu itu?! Dia Cuma nyamperin buat basa-basi gak penting begitu?! Kurang ajar! Seenggaknya bantuin Papa Zola jalan sampe ruang guru kek. Dasar makhluk kerdil tak tahu diri!

Papa Zola berusaha untuk tidak melampiaskan emosinya sembarangan seperti kemarin. Ia hanya menahan semua uneg-unegnya dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke ruang guru.

Tepat ketika ia sampai di ruang guru. Bel masuk berbunyi. Tanda kegiatan belajar-mengajar akan segera dimulai. Dan itu artinya ia harus putar haluan dan berjalan terpincang-pincang lagi menuju kelas yang akan diajarnya.

Papa Zola tersenyum kecut.

Sialan—rutuknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kesialan yang menimpa Papa Zola hari ini. Dari jalan terpincang-pincang, jadi pusat perhatian yang tak mengenakan, ketemu makhluk kerdil tak tahu diri, bel yang berbunyi ketika ia baru sampai di ruang guru, dan sekarang ia baru ingat kalau kelas pertama yang akan diajarnya adalah kelas VIIIE.

Sekali lagi, KELAS VIIIE—Lengkap dengan huruf kapital.

Uh… Benar-benar hari sial.

Dengan berat hati, Papa Zola akhirnya melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam ruang kelas tersebut. Baru lima langkah dari pintu, seorang siswa menyapanya.

"Pagi, Pak Zola! Wah, akhirnya Bapak kena karma juga karena sering nge-razia sepatu kami. Jadi pincang tuh. Kayak orang cacat."

Papa Zola hampir nimpukin sepatu ke siswa yang bersangkutan.

.

.

.

.

Sebelum pelajaran dimulai, para murid berdoa terlebih dahulu. Berdoa dalam hati. Selalu begitu. Dan anehnya, acara berdoa dalam hati ini hanya pada saat pelajaran Papa Zola saja(Di pelajaran guru lain, mereka berdoa dengan lantang). Papa Zola jadi curiga mereka berdoa bohongan. Segitu gak niatnya kah mereka terhadap dipelajarannya? Papa Zola jadi sedih nih.

Setelah acara doa-berdoa selesai, Papa Zola langsung membuka buku absensi.

"Baik, murid-murid. Saya absen dulu ya."

"IYA, PAAAK." Koor satu kelas.

Papa Zola menyiapkan pena.

"Air Boboiboy?"

"Hoaaaam… hadir, pak."—Jangan ngebo mulu woi. Ceklis.

"Amar Deep?"

"Si cupu hadir tuh, pak!"—Mampus lu dibully. Ceklis.

"Amycta Jennifer?"

"Hadir, pak~ Lain kali tambahin cantik jelita ya~"—Bodo. Ceklis.

"Api Boboiboy?"

"API DISINIII, PAK!"—Gak usah teriak-teriak, bocah. Ceklis.

"Fang Lungtzoi?"

"Hm."—Jawab ngapa, belagu. Ceklis.

"Gempa Boboiboy?"

"Hadir, pak."—Ada juga yang waras. Ceklis.

"Gopal Kumar?"

"Nyamnyamnyam."—ngapa elu makan di kelas, gembul?! Ceklis.

"Halilintar Boboiboy?"

"Mati, pak."—Amin. Mati aja sana, dasar jutek. Ceklis.

"Iwan Merdu?"

"U-uuun—"—Elu bisu, heh? Ceklis.

"Lee Stanley?"

"Ada, kok, pak."—Iya, iya, elu keliatan. Ceklis.

"Nana Intan?"

"HADIR."—Jawabnya woles aja kali, jangan garang begitu. Ceklis.

"Suzy Irabella?"

"Hadir, Qaqa!"—Alay iew. Ceklis.

"Taufan Boboiboy?"

"Hadiiiiiir~"—Jangan kelewat nyante kamu ini. Ceklis.

"Xiao Ying?"

"Sayahadirpak!"—Ngomong jangan kayak kereta dong, Neng. Ceklis.

"Yaya Yah?"

"Saya hadir. Catat dengan benar. Jangan sampai salah."—Iya, Yang Mulia Ratu. Ceklis.

Papa Zola menutup bukunya ketika semua nama sudah diceklis. Semuanya hadir. Komplit sudah paket kelas ini—dan juga penderitaannya.(Semoga murid-muridnya gak bertingkah ngeselin. Dia gak mau ketiban apes lagi. Tuhan, kabulkanlah doa hambamu yang ganteng ini.(—masih sempet narsis aja ya, pak.))

Papa Zola menghela napas.

"Baiklah, murid-murid! Mari kita mulai pelajaran!"

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

Endingnya gak jelas banget Ya.

Btw, ini ff saya edit. Iya, Taufan ketinggalan. Efek gak nongol-nongol kali ya sampe saya lupa gini haha


End file.
